


Skies of Blue, Red Roses Too

by fromanotherworld



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Pain, Sapnap is a badass, darkish ???, just a little thing i got inspired to write, kinda canon compliant but not really, sooo, this happened, this just kinda happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromanotherworld/pseuds/fromanotherworld
Summary: “If you break out of this prison, it’s going to be me who takes your final life.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Skies of Blue, Red Roses Too

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo hello  
> i know i have a whole other work that’s in progress and i promise chapter two is in the works as we speak but inspiration struck after Tommy’s stream and this clusterfuck happened.  
> this wasn’t proof read at all. i literally wrote it so fast. enjoy if you can !!!
> 
> p.s. the title is lyrics pulled from what a wonderful world, just rearranged a little bit. it’s not an accident i just thought it sounded neat

The breath of fresh air that filled his lungs once he had fled the prison felt like a thousand icicles had stabbed their way into his chest. The stark contrast of the coolness of the breeze of the outside world against the relentless heat of the lava that used to surround him nearly knocked him off his feet. Free at last. 

He cast his eyes to the rising sun, a smile finding its way onto his face and a short laugh bubbling its way out of his mouth, crescendoing into boisterous laughter that must have echoed throughout the entire world. 

He let himself take another look behind him at what was once Pandora’s Vault, now reduced to ash and smoldering rubble. A few feet from the collapsed entrance stood Ranboo, silent, face blank and eyes filled with tears. Sam hadn’t made it out, must be trapped somewhere under crumpled obsidian either fighting for his life or already dead. 

The plan had gone perfectly. 

Allowing himself a minute of peaceful silence, he basked in the openness around him. Then, he ran. 

As he headed towards his destination with an agility only he possessed, he lifted his mask to take in the feeling of the wind biting into the cuts scattered across his face, a sweet reminder of the futile fight Tommy had put up only hours before the escape. He stopped for a second just to admire his bloodied knuckles. Serves that bitch right, he thought before taking off in a sprint towards his safe house once again. 

There was no doubt he was already being pursued, no doubt that everyone had heard if not seen the prison fall. The feeling was exhilarating, one that he had only felt a few times prior to this moment. The feeling that came with the games he, George and Sapnap would play when there was nothing else to do. The feeling that came with being hunted. 

And, like always, he came out victorious. He reached his safe house without being spotted or interrupted in anyway. In any other situation in which he became the prey, he would be disappointed. What’s the fun in being chased if you don’t almost get caught a time or two? This time, however, he was relieved. 

Racing up the steps to the door, he made quick work of entering and locking the door behind him. Free at last. 

His first priority was security. He knew he was in for one hell of a fight, and he was ready. Upstairs, he had prepared armor stands fully equipped with the strongest enchanted netherite armor and chests filled with maxed out weapons, God apples, and potions of strength and healing. There was no chance he could be defeated. 

Thoughts of finally taking back what was his filled his head as he climbed the stairs, pulling a smile onto his bruised and busted lips. After all that had happened, all the shit he had gone through, things were about to return to near normalcy. Or so he thought. 

The sight he was met with at the top of the staircase made his heart drop into his stomach. He had planned every single detail of this escape, had spent hours upon hours meticulously writing out every action he could take in response to every challenge he may face. He thought he had perfected it, but he hadn’t planned for this. 

The room was empty. No armor stands, no chests, not even the frames he had nailed to the wall remained. His breathing inclined, hands beginning to tremble the slightest amount. Okay, this would be fine, all he has to do is find Techn—

“So this is the house you’ve talked about?” 

He whipped around so fast he nearly flung himself down the stairs. There, standing at the bottom of the stairs in his maxed armor and wielding his maxed weapons, was Sapnap. He flicked his eyes to Sapnap’s waist where a belt holding glowing potions rested, waiting for use. His heartbeat felt as if it were choking him. 

“You know, I expected a lot more from you.” Sapnap continued his monologue, finding immense amusement in holding all of the power against the man who saw himself as a God. “That was your master escape plan? Really? Killing a child and the guard who showed you mercy, who watched you and took care of you just because no one else would?” Sapnap took a confident stride up the stairs, and Dream took one back. “You’re pathetic.”

There were so many things Dream wanted to respond with, but he couldn’t. It felt like the breath had been ripped from his lungs, every word a blade shoved deep into his skin. Why couldn’t it have been anyone else saying them? Why did it have to be his best friend? 

“You’re still not talking? You’re even more of a coward than I thought.” Sapnap laughed humorlessly, twirling his axe as if it were a bat and he was at the home plate preparing to hit the ball. Dream swallowed, throat dry. 

“Don’t do this.” 

This simple sentence pulled an actual laugh from the man before him, one that made him gasp for air before turning stoic once more. “That’s all you have to say? I’m giving you a chance to talk before I take your final life and all you can muster is a one sentence beg for mercy? You really aren’t the Dream I used to know.” 

Dream thought about running for the window, jumping into the strategically placed water below and making a run for it. He knew, however, that would be pointless. If Sapnap had taken all of his things, that meant he had pearls, not to mention all this armor and weapons. He was doomed. 

Instead, he opted to do what he always did anytime he was backed into a corner he couldn’t easily get out of. “Sapnap, you know me. I’m your best friend. We built this place together, we made this entire world from the ground up. You are just as powerful as I am, think of all the things you could do if you let me go. You could join me! I care about you, and I know you care about me.” He lied. 

“You may have been able to get away with manipulating Tommy, but you will not do that shit to me, do you understand me? I told you that if you ever escaped that prison I would be the one to take your life, and I meant it.” Sapnap advanced two more stairs, causing Dream to back into the wall behind him. 

“Wait! What about the book?” Dream yelled, instinctively reaching for his sword which wasn’t there. He cursed. 

“Oh, you mean the book that Techno has? You remember Techno, I’m sure. The guy who once owed you a favor but now resents you for murdering a child? You should have known better than to murder one of his friends, really. Don’t worry about the book, it’s in good hands.” With this, Sapnap grabbed a throw potion and threw it right at Dream’s chest, enjoying the sound of shattering glass and painful groaning. 

Through the unbearable pain coursing through his body from the potion, Dream spoke. “You’re bluffing. He wouldn’t betray me. I saved his life. Plus, Tommy betrayed him. They weren’t friends.” 

“Is that so? Well, he seems to think there’s a vast difference between betrayal and murder.” Sapnap spoke over Dream’s coughing and wincing before taking a minute to think, “Let’s take a walk, shall we? One last go around for old times sake. What do you say?” He didn’t allow Dream to answer, lunging forward and grabbing Dream’s arm to pull him down the stairs and out the front door.

Dream couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to; he was in too much pain from the potion he could barely breathe, could barely move. It only got worse as time passed, and he was sure he was going to faint. He could register being dragged along the prime path, feet falling beneath him as Sapnap held him upright as if he were a rag doll. Through his tear clouded vision he could see the castle and a crowd gathered around what looked like a gallows at the entrance. 

“Sapnap, please.” He rasped. Stabs of pain coursed through his abdomen, his arms and legs feeling as though they were submerged in lava. “It’s going to kill me. Please.” 

Sapnap scoffed. “Stop being a bitch. It’s not going to kill you, it’s just going to continue to hurt you really, really badly.” He continued his trek down the path, reaching his destination and pulling Dream onto the platform. Dream felt his hands and feet being bound together by chains, his torso being tethered to a tall pole in the center of the wooden stage. Through his own tears of pain and his mask, he could see everyone gathered around the base, watching. 

“You’re going to love this part,” he heard Sapnap whisper to him from his left, failing to understand what was happening until it had already been done. Sapnap had reached up to Dream’s face, grabbed his mask and tore it off in one clean swipe. 

The white light of the noon sun amplified his pain ten fold, causing him to tuck his chin into his chest and squeeze his eyes shut. This temporary shelter, however, was ripped away from him as Sapnap shoved his axe beneath Dream’s chin to force his face up once more. 

For the first time, everyone saw his face. 

“You all are looking at the face of a murderer. A liar. A manipulator.” Sapnap announced, holding his axe beneath Dream’s chin and pushing it further against his throat with every word. The crowed kept eerily silent. 

Dream kept his eyes held upwards, not able to bear looking into the eyes of the people who used to be his friends. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Dream. Look at them. I want you to see all the people you hurt. Look at what you’ve done. Are you proud? Do you still feel like a God?” When Dream didn’t comply, Sapnap continued. “You don’t want another one of these, do you?” Sapnap asked, lifting a bottle of the same potion as before into Dream’s line of vision. 

Dream panicked. “No! No, please.” Dream finally allowed his tears to fall, closing his eyes as tight as he could before looking directly into the crowd. 

The first pair of eyes he looked into were those of Quackity, who stood hand in hand with Karl. Both held a straight face, however their eyes were puffy and red and filled with tears. Next, Dream saw Tubbo, who’s face was red and streaked with tears that were no doubt shed for Tommy. Then came Techno, who’s hand was placed firmly on Tubbo’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. The entirety of the area seemed to be in a state of silent shock and mourning as well as rage and the need to avenge Tommy’s death. From what Dream could see, Ranboo was nowhere to be found. Dream felt like he was going to vomit. 

As he let his eyes travel over his friends, a choked sob sounded from the front of the crowd. His eyes immediately shot to the source. How could he have missed him? 

“George...” 

As though George could hear Dream’s faint whisper over his own cries, he locked eyes with Dream, taking in the sight of his face for the first time. Before Dream could do anything, say anything to make this right, George spoke. “How could you?” 

“George, please.” He didn’t know what he was pleading for. Maybe for forgiveness, maybe as a confession. Nevertheless, George only shook his head and averted his gaze to Niki, who had her arm wrapped around him tightly for support. 

Dream wept. It was as if all of the pain, all of the lies, all of the loneliness had finally boiled over and broken him. It was an ugly noise, coughs and gags and wails of genuine agony. 

Sapnap allowed this to go on until Dream had tired himself out, going limp against his restraints and breathing raggedly. “Okay, now for the moment we’ve all been waiting for. If you don’t want to see this, now is your chance to leave.” He announced. Dream saw George turn and walk away with his head hanging low, shoulders shaking with the force of his crying and one hand clamped over his mouth. His tears began again. 

Sapnap pivoted to stand directly in front of Dream, blocking the sunlight from his face. The pair locked eyes, silent. All Dream could do was whisper one final breath of, “I’m sorry.” 

Sapnap raised his axe high behind him, poised to strike.


End file.
